Sugar High!
by female inu
Summary: Inuyasha characters get sugar high! Now: Some of the chapters won't be them sugar high, some might just be random.
1. The Anthem

Sugar High

Chapter 1

The Inu-Tachi, Naraku and Sesshomaru were all at Kagome's house. They had discovered something……. SUGAR! Kagome had found a big bag (or whatever sugar comes in) of sugar and they were all eating it………

Inuyasha: SUGARSUGARSUGAR! SUGAR'S MY SPECIAL FRIEND!

Sesshomaru: (singing) Read between the lines  
What's fuck-

Everyone: (gasps)

Kagome: LORD FLUFFYKINS SAID A BAD WORD!

Sango: (hitting the poor now named Lord Fluffykins on the head with her Hiraikotsu hehe) BAD LORD FLUFFYKINS! BAD!

Lord Fluffykins: OW! OW! OW! QUIT BEING A MEANIE!

Miroku: DON'T WORRY MY LOVE! I'LL SAVE YOU! (holding on to a curtain he swings and grabs Lord Fluffykins. Lord Fluffykins lands on the ground. Miroku lands on top of him)

Miroku: (gets off of Lord Fluffykins. Gets on one knee, holding Lord Fluffykins's hands) Will you bare my child?

Lord Fluffykins: YES YOU SEXY MONK!

Everyone: O.o

Sango: (crying) MIROKU'S MINE!

Inuyasha: ok…….well………(starts singing) THIS IS THE ANTHEM THROW ALL YOUR HANDS UP! (everyone starts jumping around)

Everyone: (singing) It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same

Lord Fluffykins: (singing) And my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see

Naraku: (singing) That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

Everyone: (singing) You...

Miroku: (singing) don't wanna be just like you

Sango: (singing) What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
you, don't wanna be you

Inuyasha: (singing) "go to college, or university, get a real job,"  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by and just do my time, out of step while they all  
get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind

Kagome: (singing) Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another  
trend?  
Do you wanna be part of their crowd?  
'cause I don't ever wanna, no I don't ever wanna be

Everyone: (singing) You…

Naraku: OWW! (he hit his foot against a chair)

Everyone: (looks at him)

Lord Fluffykins: BAD NARAKU! YOU RUINED THE SONG!

Naraku: (sticks tongue out at him)

A/n: ok that's it for this chappie! Pleez review! Oh ya…….just to tell ya…..(and to make this chappie longer…..)This kinda happened to me yesterday………I got high on brown sugar and started singing the anthem (the song in this fic not the one where Lord Fluffykins sweared, the other one) and hit my foot on a chair while jumping around and I kept saying SUGARSUGARSUGAR! SUGARS MY SPECIAL FRIEND! Ok now that there's been a pointless story……..buh-bye! See ya next chappie! Don't forget: it would be a sin not to review!


	2. Halloween Special

Sugar High

Chapter 2: Halloween special!

Kagome: YAY! HALLOWEEN'S TOMMORROW!

Inuyasha: What? Halloween? What's that?

Sesshomaru: Is it candy?

Kagome: Well kinda………It's not candy but you get lots of candy.

Naraku: CANDYCANDYCANDY! Candy good………

Miroku: Are there Beautiful girls?

Kagome: You don't really get to see the people.

Everyone but Kagome: Huh?

Kagome: People wear costumes.

Sango: Oh ok. Can we go?

Kagome: Sure! We need to get you all costumes. I'll go to the store to get some. You stay here.

Naraku: Ok.

(Kagome goes to the store. She comes back an hour later)

Sango: YAY! Kagome's back!

Kagome: (gives everyone their costumes) Don't put them on until tomorrow I don't want you to wreck them.

(The next day……….)

Inuyasha: Kagome, can we put them on yet?

Kagome: Sure, just let me get you something first. (She goes into the kitchen and gets sugar) First, you have to eat lots of sugar!

Sesshomaru: YAY!

(They eat all the sugar in 30 sec.)

Miroku: HYPERHYPERHYPER! I'M HYPER!

Inuyasha: SUGAR!

Kagome: Ok so Sango, you come with me into my room so we can get changed. Everyone else you can stay here to get changed.

Sesshomaru: OK!

(Kagome and Sango leave for Kagome's room)

(In the kitchen……….yes that's where the guy's are……)

Miroku: Sesshomaru, you're very hot without your clothes on.

Sesshomaru: I'm always hot.

(Kagome and Sango come back. Don't worry everyone's changed)

(Kagome is dressed as Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (looks at Kagome) I SEE ME! I'VE NEVER SEEN ME BEFORE! I'M HOT!

(Inuyasha is dressed as a ballerina. With the tutu and everything. Sesshomaru is dressed as a bee wearing a miniskirt. Miroku is dressed in a bra and miniskirt)

Miroku: (looks in a mirror) Will you bare my child?

Mirror: (doesn't answer)

Miroku: That's ok. You can take your time. I can wait for someone like you.

Kagome: Uhhhhh……..Miroku……….that's a mirror……..

Miroku: A mirror……..that's a pretty name.

Kagome: God…….

(Sango is dressed in Naraku's baboon pelt thing)

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S NARAKU! (Start's hitting it) DIE! DIE! DIE!

Naraku: QUIT HURTING ME!

Kagome: Inuyasha………SIT.

Inuyasha: (falls and lands on Sango)

(Naraku is dressed as himself)

Naraku: YAY! I'M ME! NOW THERE'S TWO ME'S!

A/n: Ok this chappie's done! I might write a part 2 but it would be after Halloween's over. Sorry if this chapter's not as funny as the first. Don't worry the next chapter (or the one after the second part of Halloween) is really funny. Two of my friends have read it and they both laughed (I also laughed) so I guarantee it's gonna be funny.


	3. The Flying Pink Elephants

Sugar High

Chapter 3

Inuyasha: Need more sugar……running out of hyperness……

Kagome: (comes running into room) LOOK WHAT I FOUND!

Naraku: Pickles?

Kagome: No………SUGAR! (she dumps the bag of sugar over everyone)

Sesshomaru: (gets some in his mouth) IT'S RAINING SUGAR!

Everyone: YAY!

Sango: HEY LOOK! IT'S A FLYING PINK ELEPHANT!

Inuyasha: I SEE ANOTHER ONE! I WANNA RIDE IT! (jumps on Miroku's back) GO ELEPHANT! GO!

Miroku: (running around on his hands and knees making elephant sounds) (A/n: They've officially lost it)

Inuyasha: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Naraku: I WANNA RIDE A PINK ELEPHANT TOO!

Kagome: I HAVE A BETTER IDEA! YOU CAN BE ONE!

Naraku: YAY! WHO WANTS TO RIDE ME!

Kagome: IDOIDOIDO! (jumps on Naraku's back)

Naraku: (running around on his hands and knees. Runs up to the banner thingy beside the top of the stairs) I CAN FLY! (jumps over the banner thingy) (A/n: I don't know if that's what it's called. It's the thing that keeps you from falling when you're on the top beside the stairs. Sorry if that makes no sense)

Kagome: WEEEEEEEEEE!

Naraku: (makes an elephant sound)

(They land on the ground. Surprisingly Naraku's still on his hands and knees and Kagome's still on his back)

Kagome: THAT WAS FUN!

Sesshomaru: (takes his fluff thingy and ties it to the banner thingy. He pulls back the non-tied up end of his fluff and runs and jumps over the banner thingy. He starts swinging) I AM THE ALL POWERFULL RULER OF FLUFF! FEAR ME! (swings out of an open window and lands in a garbage can. Sticks his head out) FEAR ME!

Sango: (still admiring the flying pink elephants)

Naraku: (stands up)

Kagome: (falls off him) HEY! THAT WAS MEAN!

Naraku: (takes all his clothes off)

Kagome and Sango: HE'S HOT!

Sango: I SAW HIM FIRST!

Kagome: NO I DID!

Sango: I DID!

Kagome: I DID!

(This goes on forever until they run out of the power of sugar)

A/n: ok that's it for this chappie! Sorry it's so short. I finally found out that sugar does come in a bag. If you want to send in ideas you can! It would be very much appreciated. I would use them as soon as possible (and I would give you credit!). Remember: it would be sin not to review! Oh ya...Let's thank my good friend Lindsay for the idea of Sesshomaru landing in a garbage can! And we can't forget about Naraku's Sister giving the idea of Naraku striping! Thanx Linz and Naraku's Sis! And thank you everyone who reviewed! Oh ya...Lindsay's penname is kogas lover and Naraku's Sister's is Soksuno.


	4. Let's go to the mall

Sugar High

A/n:_ Before I start I just wanna say that from now on when they think the writing's like this._

Chapter 4

Kagome: Ok people! Who wants to go to the mall!

Inuyasha: IDOIDOIDO!

Sesshomaru: What's a mall?

Inuyasha: You're such an idiot! Only idiots don't know what it is! _Even though I don't know what it is……..hehe_

Sesshomaru: Meanie!

Kagome: You'll find out what it is when we get there.

(So off they go to the mall)

Miroku: OOO! It's perty!

Kagome: Uhhh……..ya….

(The mall is pink and blue and green and yellow and black and red and all the colors you can think of!)

Everyone but Kagome: O.O IT'S BIG!

Kagome: Ya…….idiots….

Inuyasha: OOOOOOO! (Runs off to a store that's girlyish colors)

(Miroku runs to a store with tool type things. Sesshomaru runs to a food place. Sango runs around looking at everything)

Kagome: Oh god…….why'd I bring them here…..(walks away and looks for stuff to buy)

(With Inuyasha……….who happens to be in a store with bras…….)

Inuyasha: PUPPY EAR WARMERS! (puts a bra on his cute widdle puppy dog ears)

Store person: Uhhhhh….sir……..what are you doing?

Inuyasha: PUPPYEARWARMERSPUPPYEARWARMERSPUPPYEARWARMERS! (grabs as many bras as he can and runs out the door to the rest of the mall)

Store person: WAIT! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR THOSE! SECURITY!

(Two big security people come and chase after Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! (Jumps over the ledge that keeps you from falling to the floor below)

Security: (Runs to the escalator that takes them sloooooowly to the floor Inuyasha jumped down to)

Inuyasha: HAHA! (Keeps running from security)

(Now we'll move on to Miroku)

Miroku: O.O (Grabs the thing that makes holes in the ground….presses a pretty red button and it starts making a hole in the ground and in the process of that it shakes) WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Store person: SECURITY!

(Security comes and tries to grab Miroku but he makes a hole in the ground first and falls to the floor below him and the thing starts making a hole in that floor too)

Miroku: THIS IS FUN!

Security #1: Dammit! We almost got him!

Security #2: Let's get to the floor he's on and stop him from doing any more damage!

(So off they go……the same thing happens again and again until I make it stop………hehe………)

(Now with Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: FOOD! (Jumps over the counters of the food places and steals food)

One of the food places workers: SECURITY!

(The security chases Sesshomaru who has an armful of food)

(Now with Sango)

Sango: (Sees one of those big water fountains) HOT SPRING! (Jumps in the fountain) COLD SPRING!

Random person: HEY! YOU'RE CONTAMINATING THE FOUNTAIN! I DRINK OUT OF THERE YOU KNOW! SECURITY!

Sango: (Jumps out of the fountain and starts running away from the security)

(Everyone but Kagome destroys everything. Miroku the floor and everyone else everything else. The ones running away run into stuff and people which hit other things which hit other things and well……..you get the idea. Miroku eventually reaches as far as he can go and the security people grab him. Everyone else runs into each other and the security people get them)

Speaker: If anyone knows of anyone with cute widdle puppy dog ears, someone wearing a….well he has a very short ponytail, someone with a giant boomerang, or someone with a big, strange looking thing of fluff, please come claim them at……(silence…….)

Speaker: NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY FLUFF! (Can you guess who said this?)

Kagome: (Heard this) Oh my god! I think that was just Sesshomaru! (A/n: If you guessed right you get a cookie! Well not really……..) (Runs around looking for them in what's left of the mall) _I wonder what happened here?_ (Finds everyone wandering around) Let's go home! This place has gotten too dangerous!

Everyone but Kagome: OK!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: WHAT'S WITH THE PEOPLE AND SECURITY! The idea for them going to the mall was by Eight-and-a-halph-tails. The idea for Inuyasha using a bra as ear warmers was by Naraku's Sister (penname: Soksuno). Sorry Naraku's Sister for not using your idea of them going to a bar.I promiseI'll put it inthe next chapter! And sorry Naraku's Sister that there's no sexual stuff I might put it in later chapters I donno.THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR POSITIVE REVIEWS AND GOOD IDEAS! Oh ya……..sorry Nakaku's not in it but I forgot him lol and I didn't realize it till after and I was too tired to add him. Please don't be mad I promise he'll be in the next chapter. PLEASE KEEP UP WITH THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! THEY KEEP ME HAPPY SO I CAN WRITE MORE!


	5. The fair

Sugar High

A/n: Sorry I didn't update for a long time! I just had writer's block for a long time!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

(Kagome just got back from getting tickets for everyone to go to the fair)

Sango-YAY! Kagome's back!

Inuyasha-Did you get the tickets?

Kagome-Duh! That's what I went there for but there was only five left so……one of you can't go.

Jaken-I'm obviously going!

Kagome-Uhh….since when are you in this story?

Jaken-Since….5 seconds ago!

Kagome-Well you're not going! (Kicks him)

Everyone-(Cheers)

Jaken-Oh ya! Everyone pick on the little one!

Inuyasha-Yep! (Kicks him)

Sesshomaru-Jaken! You're not soposed to be here!

Jaken-But m'Lord! I'm your protection!

Everyone- -.-'

Sesshomaru-You think that I, the great Lord Fluff, needs you for protection? You only get in the way! Wait…..aren't you soposed to be protecting Rin?

Jaken-Uhh….I….umm…..

(With Rin)

Rin-(Finds a match) OOO! I wonder what this does? (Makes the match light up) EEEEE! (Drops it) (Sesshomaru's castle goes on fire) OOO! Pretty!

(Back with others)

Sesshomaru-Go back and protect her!

Jaken-Yes m'Lord! (Runs away back to Rin)

(Radio turns on)

Radio-Attention all fair lovers! We're gonna have a dancing contest tomorrow at the new mall. The person dancing the longest will win a ticket to the fair!

Kagome-Oh my God! We have to enter so we can all go to the fair!

Inuyasha-No way! I am not gonna dance in front of millions of people!

Kagome-Please? (Puppy dog eyes)

Inuyasha-(Tries to look away from Kagome before he gets under the control of puppy dog eyes but he's too late) Oh all right. _Damn puppy dog eyes!_

Sesshomaru-_Finally! My chance to who the world how good I am at dancing!_

(The next day at the mall)

Miroku-This place looks familiar…..

Naraku-Huh? What are you talking about?

Sesshomaru-It does……..

Naraku-What!

Sango-I recognize this place as well……

Naraku-OK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Inuyasha-I've definitely seen this place before…….

Naraku-…….. (He lost his voice because he yelled too loud)

Kagome-Maybe because it's the mall you destroyed and they rebuilt it!

Everyone but Kagome and Naraku-Ohhhhhh…….

Naraku-(Looks confused)

Miroku-Oh wait…..Naraku wasn't here…….where were you anyway?

Naraku-…(Still no voice)

Inuyasha-I don't think I wanna know…..

Sesshomaru-(To Naraku) Hello? (Waves a hand in his face)

Naraku-(Hits it away)

Sango-That wasn't nice!

Naraku-(Sticks tongue out at her)

(Sango slaps Naraku. Naraku slaps Sango. Sango slaps Naraku. Naraku slaps Sango. Sango slaps Naraku. Naraku slaps Sango)

Kagome-Ok! Who wants sugar!

(Sango and Naraku stop slapping each other and run at Kagome)

Kagome-(Reaches in her purse…yes she has a purse…and throws sugar in the air!)

(Everyone dives at the sugar. There's nothing left of it after 10 seconds. Not even the slightest bit on the ground)

Loud voice-Everyone entering the dancing contest please go to the parking lot!

Miroku-We'd better get going!

(So off they go to the parking lot)

Main person I will call Bob-Ok everyone! Grab a number!

(Kagome puts a number on all of them but when she gets to Sesshomaru…)

Sesshomaru-I, the great Lord Fluff, have already put it on.

Kagome-Ya… But it's upside down…(fixes it)

Inuyasha-(Laughs)

Sesshomaru-(Glares at him)

Inuyasha-(Backs away)

Bob-The Dance contest will begin in 5…4…3…2…1…(Presses a button on a five story high stereo)DANCE!

(Everyone starts dancing)

(5 seconds later…)

Sesshomaru-(Trips over his fluff) NOOOOO! I HAVEN'T SHOWN THE WORLD HOW GREAT I AM AT DANCING!

(All Inuyasha people look at him weirdly)

Bob-Number 13290453864 is down!

(Sesshomaru walks slowly to the bleachers where the people who failed go)

Miroku-(Slowly dances over to a girl about 18 and touches her ass)

SLAP!

Bob-Number 38276439110 is disqualifies for interfering with other's dancing!

Miroku-(Walks to bleachers to sit beside Sesshomaru)

(After a few hours only Inuyasha and Naraku were left)

Bob-_This might take awhile…_

(The next day they're still dancing)

Sango-Ok this is taking too long…

Miroku-Ya. It's getting really boring…

Kagome-Oh wait! I know! (stands up)

Sango-What are you doing?

Kagome-You'll see…INUYASHA SIT!

CRASH!

Inuyasha-Dammit Kagome! I was just about to…zzzz(falls asleep)

Naraku-Haha! I am the all powerful winner! Bow down to…zzzz(falls asleep)

Sesshomaru-ME!

Kagome-Uhh…no.

(Naraku wakes up an hour later and gets his ticket)

(At the fair gates…)

Everyone-Kikyo!

Naraku-What are you doing here?

Kikyo-I live here.

Kagome-You live at a fair?

Kikyo-No. The fair came to where I live.

Sesshomaru-Shut up will ya!

Kikyo-(Falls down)

Inuyasha-(Jumps over her and runs to find a chair. Comes back a minute later with a chair) (Starts hitting her with it) DIE! DIE! DIE! THIS IS FOR TRYING TO DRAG ME TO HELL! (hit) THIS IS FOR PINNING ME TO A TREE (hit) (Says all the reasons people hate Kikyo and hitting her after each reason) AND THIS IS FOR BEING ALIVE! (big hit)

Kagome-(Grabs chair from Inuyasha) AND THIS IS FOR LOVING HIM! (huge gigantic humungo hit)

(Everyone walks away from the badly beaten Kikyo into the fair)

Sango-OOO! It's huge! What should we do first?…-.- (everyone's already gone their separate ways)

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha-(Sees a butterfly) OOO! I want it! (Runs and jumps over and over again trying to catch it but fails and keeps falling on food stands) (He is now all covered with pizza, hot dogs, ice cream, popcorn, slushies, coke, pepsi and well…you get the idea)

(A lot of dogs are now chasing after Inuyasha trying to eat the food and other stuff that's covering him and they're pulling their owners behind them)

(With Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru-(On a roller coaster) (His fluff get stuck in the track at the top of a loop. While going down he gets pulled out of his seat by his fluff and ends up hanging there) (Another cart come and runs over hid fluff, freeing it from the track) Finally! I the great Lord Fluff, am free! (Falls and lands on Kagura)

Kagura-I knew you loved me!

Sesshomaru-(Cuts her with Tenseiga thinking it's Tokijin) DIE!…Huh? Why aren't you dead? (Looks at sword) Damn! It's Tenseiga! Where's Tokijin?

(With Jaken)

Jaken-(Carrying Tokijin) Haha! Make fun of me will ya? Muahahahaha (Still walking to castle)

(Back with Sesshomaru)

Kagura-(Trying to get Sesshomaru to fuck her)

Sesshomaru-(Resisting) Damn! Why aren't my claws sharp anymore? Who cut them!

Kagura-I know you want to.

Sesshomaru-AHHHHHH!

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha-(Still trying to get the butterfly but stops) Hey! That sounded like Fluff! Or maybe not…it was probably just the butterfly…(Starts trying to get it again)

(With Naraku)

Naraku-(Making a whole bunch of incarnations) Haha! If I can't rule the Fuedal Era I'll rule this fair! Kukuku. (Made about 1000 incarnations) Now go forth my minions! Take control of this fair!…-.- They're gone?

(All incarnations ran off to enjoy the fair except one…but Naraku took care of her!)

(With Miroku)

Miroku-(Goes up to a woman) Will you bare my child? SLAP (goes to another woman beside her) Will you bare my child? SLAP (goes to a woman beside her) Will you bare my child? SLAP (does this about 50 times) (goes to another woman) Will you bare my child?

Woman-YES!

Miroku-(Looks at her) O.O' _She's ugly _(runs away)

Woman-Wait my sweet! I need to bare your child! (chases him)

(With Sango)

(Guys keep going up to her and touching her ass. SLAP SLAP SLAP!) (Then another guy comes and accidentally touches her ass)

SLAP!

Man-S-sorry miss! I didn't mean too!

(A woman comes up to her and touches her ass)

Woman-Hey. Wanna get toghether later? (Wink wink)

SLAP!

Sango-I'M NOT A LEZ!

(With Miroku)

Miroku-(Still running away from the ugly woman. Keeps asking women to bare his child while running. SLAP!)(Sees Sango) Will you bare my child?

Sango-(Turns around to slap him not knowing it's Miroku) Huh? Miroku?

Miroku-Please?

Sango-YES! But after we defeat Naraku.

Miroku-Anything for you Sango.

Sango-Wait…if we're trying to kill Naraku… why is he with us and we're not killing him? And if he's trying to kill us why doesn't he?

Female inu-It doesn't have to make sense!

(Miroku and Sango hug, and skip away happily together, hand in hand)

Woman chasing Miroku-(Cries) He asked me FIRST!

(With Kagome)

Yuka-Hey Kagome!

Kagome-Hey!

Eri-Where's your boyfriend?

Kagome-Oh he's around somewhere.

Ayume-If he's your boyfriend shouldn't he be with you?

Kagome-I guess so…

Yuka-Well then let's go find him! (drags Kagome)

(Finds Inuyasha still chasing the butterfly)

Kagome-Inuyasha! What are you doing?

Eri-(Whispering to other friends behind Kagome) That's he boyfriend?

Ayumi-Seems pretty harmless to me.

Yuka-Actually…he's kind of an idiot.

Inuyasha-(Heard Kagome) (Turns his head towards her while still in the air) Hey Kagome! (lands beside her) Who are these people?

Kagome-Oh they're my friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.

Inuyasha-Hey.

Eri-OOO! His ears are so cute! (rub rub)

Inuyasha-(Pulls away) Don't touch the ears! (cracks his knuckles)

(Kagome's friends hide behind her)

Kagome-SIT!

BOOM!

Friends-(Standing over him)

Ayumi-Woah…how'd you do that?

Kagome-Uhh…

Friends-(Asking Kagome lots of questions about Inuyasha)

(A few hours later everyone goes back to Kagome's house)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry I didn't put Crazed Up Chick's idea of them destroying a castle in Europe I just couldn't think of anything to put in it! And Naraku's Sister, you're gonna have to write them being drunk my mind's blank! Sorry! Thank you Crazed Up Chick for your idea of Kikyo bashing!


	6. No sugar?

Sugar High

Chapter 6

(Everyone is sleeping)

Inuyasha-(Wakes up to sounds in the kitchen) _Oh no! It's a burglar! He's gonna come kill us all and me! _(Picks up the tv and slowly walks to the kitchen) _Haha! No one can survive the wrath of television! Soon burglar, you will be no more! _(Hides behind the corner and looks into the kitchen) _He looks evil…maybe even more evil than bunnies! _DIE! (Throws the tv and just misses the burglar) Damn! (Frantically looks for something else to throw and finds a table and picks it up)

?-Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing!

Inuyasha-(Looks at the burglar and hides behind the table he's holding) H-how do you know me?

?-Sit!

Inuyasha-(Falls and the table lands on top of him) Ohh…Hi Kagome! What're you doing up?

Kagome-I was gonna make breakfast when…

Inuyasha-At 2 in the morning?

Kagome-Yes. I screw up a lot ok?

Inuyasha-Ohh…(Starts laughing)

Kagome-Sit!

Inuyasha-(Falls again) Oww…

Kagome-Like I was saying…I was gonna make breakfast when I noticed there was no sugar…

Inuyasha-N-NO SUGAR!

Kagome-Shut up! I don't want everyone to know!

Inuyasha-Sorry…

Kagome-Now go back to sleep I'll just make the pancakes without sugar…

Inuyasha-Huh? What're pancakes?

Kagome-You'll find out tomorrow. Night.

Inuyasha-Night.

(7 hours later…)

Sango-Uhh…this is good Kagome!

Naraku-What're you talking about? This is disgusting! (Spits it out)

Kagome-(Starts crying)

Inuyasha-(Takes out Tetsusaiga and cuts off Naraku's head)

Naraku's head-Haha! I can regenerate! (Reattaches to his body)

Inuyasha-(Punches him) But I can still hurt you!

Naraku-Meanie!

Sesshomaru-I'm not saying it's gross…but it's gross.

Everyone- -.-'

Miroku-It tastes like something's missing…

Inuyasha-(Glares at him)

Miroku-N-not that it's a bad thing!

Kagome-Ok! There's no sugar in them!

(Silence)

Sesshomaru-W-wha-?

Sango-Y-you're kidding…right?

Kagome-No I'm not.

(Silence)

(Everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome start destroying Kagome's kitchen looking for sugar)

Inuyasha and Kagome-O.O

Kagome-Inuyasha…do something!

Inuyasha-Everyone stop or die!

(Everyone keeps destroying)

Inuyasha-Uhh…Wind Scar! (Hits everyone and they go flying off the ground and it made a huge hole in the wall to outside)

Sesshomaru-I'm flying! WEEEEEE!

(Everyone falls)

Sesshomaru-Ok! Who made me fall! (Takes out Tokijin and points it at Naraku)

Naraku-What! I did nothing! (Runs out the hole in the wall)

Sesshomaru-(Tries to chase him through the wall but his fluff makes him too big) I WILL GET YOU! JUST YOU WAIT!

Naraku-(Runs away to no one knows where)

Inuyasha-Where's he going?

Sango-Probably to no one knows where.

Inuyasha-No one knows where he's going?

Miroku-No Inuyasha. No one knows where is a place.

Sesshomaru-A pretty place where butterflies dance and trees sing! (Gets a dreamy look on his face)

Everyone-(Looks at him weirdly)

Sesshomaru-Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud?

Everyone-(Slowly nods)

Sesshomaru-NOOOOOOOOO! (Faints)

Sango-(Grabs a piece of broken wall and pokes Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru-(While still unconscious) (Grabs Sango's hand and pulls her down to lay on him and hugs her close so she cant get away) I know you want to Julie… (Takes off Sango's shirt and skirt)

Sango-Miroku! Do something!

Miroku-Wind Tunnel! (Sucks up Sango's shirt and skirt)

Sango-NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Sesshomaru-(Starts touching Sango in certain places)

Miroku-Ok that's going too far! Quit doing my job! (Hits Sesshomaru on the head with his staff)

Sesshomaru-Ohh…Julie…(Wakes up with his hand in Sango's panties) HEY! YOU'RE NOT JULIE! WHO RECKED MY DREAM WITH JULIE!

Everyone-(Weird look)

Sesshomaru-Uhh…I mean…WHO WOKE I, THE GREAT LORD FLUFF, FROM HIS SEX DREAM!

Everyone-(Scared and weirded out look)

Sesshomaru-DAMN! WHY CAN'T I, THE GREAT LORD FLUFF, TALK TODAY! (Tries to fit thorough the hole in the wall again but fails) DAMN! (Opens the kitchen window and tries to get out but fails) DAMN! (Runs around all of the main floor trying to get out of all the windows but fails. All everyone can hear is Lord Fluff saying damn. Runs upstairs and tries to get out all the windows up there but fails. All everyone can hear is Lord Fluff saying damn) I GIVE UP! (Runs back to the kitchen)

Inuyasha-Uhh…Fluff? Why don't you just try the front door?

Sesshomaru-That's a stupid idea!…Oh I know! I'll just go out the front door! I bet you stupid people never thought of that before! (Tries to get through the window at the front door) DAMN! (Sits on the ground and bends over and hugs his knees and rocks back and forth slowly)

Everyone- -.-'

Sango-Uhh…I need something to wear…

Miroku-No you don't! (Staring at her panties)

SLAP!

Kagome-Ok Sango. Come with me. You can wear some of my clothes.

(They go to Kagome's room)

Kagome-(Opens her closet, revealing all her clothes)

Sango-Uhh…Kagome?

Kagome-Yes? (Starts going through her clothes trying to find the best ones)

Sango-All your clothes are the same…

Kagome-No! (Holds a school uniform up) See? This one is whiter! (Puts it away. Holds up two of the exact same uniforms) Now…which one do you like better?

Sango-Doesn't matter they're exactly the same…

Kagome-No! This one's shirt is a darker green! (Holds up the left one which looks exactly like the right one) Here! This one's lighter green shirt will go better with that bra! (Gives her the right one which looks exactly like the left one)

Sango-Ok…(Puts it on)

(They both go downstairs)

Sango-(To Miroku) Don't even think about it!

Miroku-I didn't do anything yet!

Inuyasha-Yet?

Kagome-How are we gonna fix our no sugar problem?

Sango-You could go to the store.

Kagome-What's a store?

Miroku-Uhh…

Inuyasha-Here just put on this blindfold and we'll take you there.

Kagome-Ok. (Puts it on)

Miroku-(Whispers to Sango and Miroku) We finally know something she doesn't about this era!

(Sango and Inuyasha nod)

(At the store…)

Miroku-Ok Kagome! You can take off the blindfold now.

Kagome-Ok! (Takes it off) O.O IT'S HUMUNGO! (Runs around stuffing stuff into her pockets)

Inuyasha-(Runs after her and keeps her from touching anything and puts back everything in her pockets)

Sango-(Runs off to get the sugar)

(So they buy the sugar, drop it off at Kagome's and go off to no one knows where! Leaving Lord Fluff all alone until Julie comes…no he wasn't just someone in his dreams…yes Julie is a guy…and Lord Fluff has his dream again but he wasn't sleeping this time…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Well that was unexpected…O.O. Not even I, the great Lordess Kitsune, knew where I was going with this…Please! Ideas are gratefully appreciated and you will get the honor of credit! And if you want you can send in reviews to help me write Crazed Up Chick's idea of them destroying a castle in Europe!


	7. The box

Sugar High

A/n: This is a bit different then my other chapters cuz me and two of my friends are in it: Naraku's Sister (penname: xXXNaraku's SisterXXx) is Inuyashi, Lindsay (penname: Akau) is Yuki and I'm Mayaka.

Chapter 7 

Sesshomaru-(Is in Kagome's attic for no reason whatsoever. Screams like a little schoolgirl)

Everyone-(Runs up there)

Kagome-What is it Fluff?

Sesshomaru-T-there's a b-b-box! A-and it's n-not square!

Sango-So what's in it?

Box-Don't just stand there! Open me!

Naraku-It talked?

Box-Duh. Why wouldn't I?

Inuyasha-Hmm…I don't know! All boxes talk!

Miroku-Ok…let's open it! (Opens it)

Mayaka-AHHHHHH! The light! It burns!

Inuyashi-Huh? (Looks at Miroku) Miroku! Can I bare your children? Pleeeeeeaaaaase? (Jumps out of the box onto him. Sees Sesshomaru, gets off of Miroku, and jumps on him) Hey sexy bastard! (Starts trying to strip him)

Sesshomaru-(Takes out Tenseiga thinking it's Tokijin and cuts Inuyashi)

Inuyashi-I'm dying! NOOOO!…Wha-? I'm not dead?

Sesshomaru-(Looks at his sword seeing it's Tenseiga) DAMN! (Gets up knocking Inuyashi off of him. Takes out Tokijin and is about to cut her when…)

Kagome-Fluff! Sit!

Inuyasha-(Falls) Dumbass!

Kagome-No!

Sesshomaru-Haha! Stupid girl!

Kagome-Meanie!

Inuyashi-(Jumps out the window and runs away)

Yuki-(Jumps out of the box, closes it so Mayaka doesn't die from blindness, and looks around) Huh? Where's Koga? Who killed Koga!

Sango-Uhh…he did! (Points to Naraku)

Naraku-Wha-? NOOOO! I didn't do anything!

Yuki-What! I can't kill him! (Runs up to Naraku and hugs him)

Naraku-See? Not everyone hates me!

Everyone- O.O

Yuki-(Backs away from Naraku) Now show me Koga!

Sesshomaru-He's thataway! (Points out the window)

Yuki-Ok! (Jumps out the window but lands in a bush) Koga! Where are you? (Walks across the road when there's lots of cars and causes lots of accidents) Koga! KOGA!

Koga-(In a far off land on the other side of the road Yuki just crossed…yes she walked right past him...) I hear someone calling me! They must be in danger! I must rescue them! (Jumps on top of the cars to get to the other side of the road) Huh? Where's the desperate person in need?

Yuki-Huh? That sounded like Koga! Koga!

Koga-(Looks at Yuki) Huh? You're not in danger! And quit saying my name! You've already said it…(Starts counting on his fingers) ok nevermind…I can't count…

(An ice cream truck playing the barney theme song drives by)

Yuki-OOOO! Ice cream!

Ice cream truck-(Stops)

Yuki-(Starts walking towards it)

Koga-No don't! That's the evil ice cream truck!

Yuki-(Keeps walking towards it)

Koga-I'm serious!

Yuki-(Asks for ice cream)

Ice cream guy-(Giving her her ice cream)

Koga-NOOOOO! (Jumps to Yuki and picks her up before she grabs her ice cream and runs away with his super duper super-charged turbo tornado speed!…couldn't resist…)

Yuki-Hey! Why'd you do that?

Koga-Didn't you hear the music?

Yuki-Ya. It was awful. So what?

Koga-Once you eat that ice cream you become evil!

Yuki-So?

Koga-You can't talk.

Yuki-So?

Koga-You can't walk or run!

Yuki-So?

Koga-You can't have sex!

Yuki-NOOOOOOO! Wanna do it?

Koga-(Puts her on top of a moving car)

Yuki-I will fuck you! You can't escape me forever!

(Now back to me in the box…)

Inuyasha-Wasn't there another one in there?

Miroku-No. I don't think so.

Kagome-Oh well. Let's look anyway. (Opens the box)

Mayaka-Hey! It isn't bright anymore! NOOOO! I must be going blind! (Stands up in the box and starts running around in circles, running into the sides of the box)

Sesshomaru-(Grabs Mayaka by the back of the neck of her shirt and holds her up in the air)

Mayaka-Need…air…(Passes out)

Kagome-Fluff! You killed her! (Hits him on the back of his head making him drop Mayaka)

Mayaka-(Still unconscious and starts saying really perverted stuff that's way too perverted for this fanfic that include her and Inuyasha)

Sango-Kagome…

Kagome-Yes?

Sango-I don't think she's dead…

Kagome-Oh.

Miroku-She even surpasses me in pervertedness…

Sesshomaru-NOOOOO! THERE'S SOMEONE WITH MORE PERVERTED SEX DREAMS THEN I, THE GREAT LORD FLUFF!

Kagome-SHUT UP! YOU'LL WAKE HER UP!

Mayaka-(Wakes up) KAGOME SHUT UP! YOU RUINED MY SEX DREAM WITH INUYASHA!

Inuyasha-What's a sex dream?

Sesshomaru-You're so stupid, inferior hanyou brother.

Miroku-You knew what it was in chapter 6!

Inuyasha-I was just going along with everyone!

Sango-Well then you'll just have to wait until you're older to learn.

Inuyasha-But…I'm at least 50 years older then you!

Mayaka-(Sneaks up behind Inuyasha, undoes his kimono, takes off his loin cloth and grabs it)

Inuyasha-(Grabs Mayaka and throws her out the window)

Mayaka-(Ends up where Yuki and Inuyashi are)

(Yuki and Inuyashi have a plan drawn out on a purply greenish blueish paper and on it, covering more then half of the giant, 10footx10foot paper is written in giant 8footx7foot letters was Plan to fuck SIK)

Mayaka-SIK?

Yuki-Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga.

Mayaka-Ohh…

Inuyashi-Baka…

Mayaka-I know:3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I might make a part 2: Our plan but I donno. IDEAS ARE WELCOME AND GREATLY APPRECIATED! Arigatou to Naraku's Sister for her idea of her being in the box!


	8. Where are you?

Sugar High

A/n: Before I start this chapter I'd just like to say I'm VERY sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter! I had part of this chapter written for a long time but it was just way too short. The next chapter you shouldn't have to wait too long for since me and my friend Yuki are writing it and it's already about half done but we're not writing it very fast so who knows. It would also help if you reviewed me ideas! Omadesallafanclub I thank you for your idea of Kikyo dying and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha peeing on her! Oh and Kikyo lovers you might want to skip the beginning of this chapter. I'll put a note when there's no more stuff to do with Kikyo. I'm calling everyone the inu-tachi instead of writing Naraku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku each time.

Chapter 8

(Kikyo is walking in a forest singing Unerasable Sin to herself in her horrible horrible singing voice)

Kikyo: Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

(A whole bunch of demons pop out of nowhere, covering their ears and screaming out in pain)

Kikyo: Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Demons: AHHHHH! (Their eyes turn red and they all look at Kikyo as if looks could kill)

Kikyo: Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Demons: (Run at Kikyo, screaming)

Kikyo: Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING

Demons: (Jump on Kikyo and start attacking her)

Kikyo: (Stops singing or whatever you wanna call what she was doing) Where did you guys come from? (Starts petting the attacking demons)

Random Demon: (Bites Kikyo's finger)

Kikyo: OW! Bad demon! But I still love you! (Hugs the demon)

(The demons keep attacking Kikyo and Kikyo keeps saying to each demon that attacks her: OW! Bad demon! But I still love you! Then she hugs them. This goes on until Kikyo is…sniffles…starts crying…OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I SAYING! Ok let's try that again…This goes on until Kikyo is…throws streamers and other stuff in the air…DEAD!)

female inu: (Appears out of nowhere and starts singing Unerasble Sin, not badly like Kikyo did)

(Me and all the demons start dancing and all the demons join me in singing Unerasable Sin)

(The next day…after all the demons are gone and I'm back home, having a party with Yuki, to celebrate Kikyo's death…a sex freak is walking along in the forest and sees Kikyo)

Sex freak: Hmm…? A girl? Just lying there? Free sex! (Walks up to Kikyo and shudders) She's too ugly to have sex with! Even if it is free! (Walks away)

A/n: KIKYO LOVERS IT IS NOW SAFE TO READ!

(The Inu-tachi see the forest Kikyo's dead in)

Miroku: Maybe there's some hot girls in there! (Walks into the forest)

Sango: I'd better go after him. (Follows him)

Kagome: OOO! Sango and Miroku alone in a forest! I wanna see this! (Follows them and drags Inuyasha behind her)

Inuyasha: Hey! Why do I have to come too?

Sesshomaru: Maybe there are some gay guys in there that wanna have sex with me!

Naraku: I'll have sex with you.

Sesshomaru: Ok!

(They start having sex)

Shippo: (coughs) I'm right here y'know!

Sesshomaru: (Pulls Shippo down and they start having a three-some)

(With Inuyasha and Kagome)

Kagome: Where's Fluff and Naraku?

(With Sesshomaru and Naraku)

Sesshomaru: I'm sorry Naraku but you suck at sex. (Gets up and gets dressed) And you too uhh…umm…what's your name again? Oh well I'll just call you Bob. (Throws Shippo then walks into the forest)

Naraku: Wait! (Chases after Sesshomaru)

(All the inu-tachi are together again and they walk past Kikyo)

Inuyasha: Hey Fluff.

Sesshomaru: What?

Inuyasha: I've just thought of another thing better about me.

Sesshomaru: What do you mean another? Everything about me is better.

Inuyasha: Just shut up and listen. My cock's bigger then yours.

Sesshomaru: What the hell are you talking about?

Inuyasha: Well there's no way yours could be bigger.

Sesshomaru: Well it is.

Inuyasha: No mine is.

Sesshomaru: Mine!

Inuyasha: MINE!

Kagome: Why don't you both pee on Kikyo and we can decide!

Inuyasha: Fine with me.

Sesshomaru: Same with me.

(They both take off the bottom of their kimonos and their loincloths and they start peeing on Kikyo)

Sango: (STARE)

Miroku: No Sango! Don't you wanna see mine?

Sango: (Still staring at Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's cocks)

Miroku: (Completely strips) Sango! Look!

Sango: (Still staring at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha)

Kagome: (Been staring at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha the whole time)

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: (Puts their loincloths and the bottoms of their kimonos back on) So who's bigger?

Kagome: Uhh…I forgot to look.

Sango: Can you do it again?

Sesshomaru: I don't have anything left.

Inuyasha: Me neither.

Miroku: Ok is anyone even gonna bother looking at me? I'm completely naked y'know!

Everyone: (Just ignores Miroku)

Miroku: … (Puts his clothes back on)

Everyone: (Looks at Miroku)

Sango: Hi Miroku! When'd you get here?

Miroku: I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME! NAKED TOO!

Kagome: Really? I didn't notice you!

Miroku: (Says sarcastically) Oh that really makes me feel better.

Sango: Oh! I know what'll make you feel better! (Grabs Miroku's hand and drags him behind a bush and starts striping)

Miroku: (STARE)

Sango: (Is now completely naked)

Miroku: (Strips completely)

Sango: Miroku? Where'd you go? Oh well. (Gets dressed again)

Miroku: Huh? Sango? What are you talking about? I'm right here!

Sango: (Walks away)

Miroku: What the hell is going on? (Gets dressed then walks back out of the bush)

Sango: Miroku! There you are!

Miroku: _Oh I get it! When I'm naked no one can see me and when I'm dressed everyone can see me! But how's that possible?_

Inuyasha: I just noticed something…

Everyone: Oh my god! Inuyasha actually noticed something!

Inuyasha: …do you wanna know what I noticed or not!

Sesshomaru: Sure we do but it's just hard to believe that you actually noticed something!

Inuyasha: SHUT UP! Now here's what I noticed:

Miroku: _Maybe he noticed what's happening to me!_

Inuyasha: NARAKU'S GONE MISSING!

Kagome: So? He's been gone since we went into this forest.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha must only care about him because he's gay!

Inuyasha: What! I'm not gay!

Sesshomaru: I have proof that you are! (Takes out a picture of two guys having sex)

Inuyasha: That's not me! Wait…one of those people look like you!

Sesshomaru: He has dog ears and a red kimono! So it can't be me! It's obviously you!

Inuyasha: That looks like someone drew the dog ears on with marker and drew on extra hair to cover his ears, fluff, and that metal thing and the kimono looks coloured red!

Everyone: What?

Inuyasha: Bakas…(Walks up to a lake and puts the picture in it, washing off the marker) See? You can now tell that that's Fluff and not me!

Everyone but Sesshomaru: (Gasp)

Sesshomaru: Uhh…BYE! (Runs away)

(That night…)

Sango: Hey Miroku. Wanna have sex?

Miroku: Ok!

(So off they go to the bushes and they both strip)

Sango: Miroku? Where are you?

Miroku: RIGHT HERE!

Sango: (Gets dressed and walks back to the others)

Naraku: (In the trees above Miroku) Kukuku!

Miroku: DAMMIT! (Puts his clothes back on and goes back to the others)

Naraku: (Jumps down from the tree and picks up something off the ground) I love this thing!

A/n: I'm officially tired of typing. 4 hours yesterday and now this! If you didn't the part about Miroku then I'll tell you: Naraku followed him around everywhere and when he got naked he would drop an invisible cloak that Miroku couldn't feel on him. This cloak made Miroku invisible and it made it so no one could hear him. It also falls off when he bends down to pick up his clothes. I have now named all of my chapters!


End file.
